dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sung Si Kyung
Perfil thumb|250px|Sung Si Kyung *'Nombre:' 성시경 / Sung Si Kyung *'Apodo:' Príncipe de las Baladas *'Profesión:' Actor y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 186 cm *'Peso:' 80 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Agencia:' Jellyfish Entertainment Dramas * My Husband Got a Family (KBS2, 2012) * Rainbow Romance (KBS, 2006) * Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) * Punch (SBS, 2003) * We Are Dating Now (SBS, 2002) Temas para Dramas *''Everything About You'' tema para You Who Came From the Stars (2014) *''To You'' tema para Reply 1994 (2013) *''The Place Where I Live'' tema para Oh La La Couple (2012) *''One Love'' tema para A Thousand Days' Promise (2011) *''The Blue Night Of Jeju Island'' tema para Lie To Me (2011) *''You Are my Spring'' tema para Secret Garden (2010) *''Dazzling Proposal'' tema para Queen of Reversals (2010) *''Love Love'' tema para Worlds Within (2008) *''Goodbye My Love'' tema para You're My Destiny (2008) *''The Season Returns'' tema para Spring Waltz(2006) *''Geu Nal Ihuro'' tema para Prince's First Love (2004) *''Hui Jae'' tema para Scent Of Love (2003) Programas de TV *Witch Hunt (JTBC, 2013) *1 Night 2 Days (KBS, 2012-2013) *Great Birth (MBC, 2011) *Help Me! Cooking Box (Story on, 2008) *Romance Comics (MBC, 2005) *Love Mansae (MBC, 2001-2002) Temas para Películas *''Forever With You'' tema para My Brother (2004) *''Seoninjang (Cactus)'' tema para Lover's Concerto (2002) Programas de Radio *FM Music City is Sung Si Kyung (MBC, 2011-) *Blue Night with Sung Si Kyung (MBC, 2003-2008) Anuncios *'2013:' Innisfree Soybean Essence *'2013:' Yondangi English Application *'2008:' LG Company The Rhapsody in Music Discografía Album Single Digital 0Single Colaboraciones *Jelly Christmas 2013 - Winter Propose (2013) *Yoon Jong Shin - 내일 할 일 (Feat.Sung Si Kyung) (What I Should Do Tomorrow) (2013) *PSY - 뜨거운 안녕 (Passionate Goodbye) (feat Sung Si Kyung) (2013) *Jelly Christmas 2012 Heart Project - Because It's Christmas (2012) *Jelly Christmas 2011 - Everyone Christmas (2011) *Jelly Christmas - Christmas Time (2010) *Sung Si Kyung & Naomi - Rhapsody (2008) *TOY - 딸에게 보내는 노래 (A Song For My Daughter) (Feat Sung Si Kyung) (2007) *3 of 3 Colors Project Digital Single - Music Is My Life Part.2 - 추억이 들린다 (Yepp Song) (2007) *Kim Jang Hoon - Couple (feat. Lee Moon Sae, Yoon Do Hyun, Sung Si Kyung, MayBee, Crown J) (2006) *Kim Hyung Seok - I Believe (2006) *hey - Coffeetalgia (feat. Sung Si Kyung) (2004) *Park Ji Yoon - Jarmot (feat. Sung Si Kyung) (2003) *Happy Christmas Last Christmas - The Christmas Song (2001) Reconocimientos *'2012 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Mejor Locutor de Radio *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Excelente Locutor Radio *'2006 Cyworld Digital Music Awards:' Song Of The Month (Noviembre) - 거리에서 (On The Street) *'2006 SBS Gayo Daejeon:' Bonsang *'2006 MBC Korean Visual Arts Festival:' Premio fotogénico *'2005 KBS Music Awards:' Cantante del Año *'2003 Korean Music Awards:' Ballad (Premio de la Popularidad) *'2003 SBS Gayo Daejeon:' Bonsang, Mejor Cantante *'2002 Modelline:' Cantante Mejor Vestido *'2002 MBC Gayo Daejeon:' Mejor Novato *'2002 SBS Gayo Daejeon:' Bonsang *'2002 Mnet Asian Music Awards:'Mejor Solista Masculino *'2002 Golden Disk Awards:' Bonsang (Premio Principal) *'2002 Seoul Music Awards:' Bonsang (Premio Principal) *'2001 Golden Disk Awards:' Cantante Novato *'2001 Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Solista Masculino *'2001 Seoul Music Awards:' Premio al Novata (Premio Principal) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Sehwa High School **Korea University (Departamento de Humanidades - licenciatura de Sociología Graduado) **Korea University (Graduado de Postgrado de Periodismo y Comunicación Social) *'Aficiones:' Baloncesto, Piano, Apreciación musical. *Sung Si Kyung se convirtió en un cantante a través de una audición en internet, participó en un festival musical cibernético y ganó el gran premio, como ganador lanzo un album recopilatorio titulado “The Road that Leads to Me” convirtiendose en un gran éxito. *Oficialmente el debut de Sung Si Kyung fue en el 2001 cuando lanzó su primer álbum, Like the First Time. *Es famoso por ser el cantante más inteligente en Corea, debido a sus antecedentes de educación y su grado de fluidez en el idioma Inglés. *Fue reclutado para realizar su servicio militar obligatorio en el 2008 y dado de baja en el 2010. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Sung Si Kyung.jpg Sung Si Kyung2.jpg Sung Si Kyung3.jpg SungSiKyung.jpg Sung Si Kyung4.jpg Sung Si Kyung5.jpg Sung Si Kyung6.jpg Sung Si Kyung7.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KCompositor